Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/28 April 2018
02:36:10 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 02:36:14 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:36:30 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 02:36:48 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha salido del chat. ~ 02:36:51 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:36:52 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:43:54 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:44:02 Rose's Ghostheaven: csm jake justo iba a hablar de ti (? 17:44:18 Colorful Gamma: Nos tiene vigilados 17:44:38 Rose's Ghostheaven: es que me guarde el rol de ayer y quiero pasarlo asimgiksg 17:44:48 HackMew: Nope 17:44:53 Rose's Ghostheaven: es el mejor rol que he visto en mis 6 años de role-- 17:44:56 Rose's Ghostheaven: ))): 17:45:03 Colorful Gamma: pásamelo en mp quier ver 17:45:04 Colorful Gamma: (? 17:45:14 Rose's Ghostheaven: no puedo en mp me va a dar lag 17:45:21 Colorful Gamma: :( 17:46:29 HackMew: Pero tu estabas ahi 17:46:46 Rose's Ghostheaven: se durmio 17:46:57 HackMew: pero despues de que se durmio no paso gran cosa 17:47:03 Rose's Ghostheaven: pero los dialogos eran epicos 17:47:07 HackMew: A duras penas fueron unos mensajes y ya 17:47:17 Rose's Ghostheaven: p-pero eran epicos 17:47:23 Rose's Ghostheaven: also jake mataste a teerio y asteri? (??? 17:47:34 Colorado Coloradus: Calidad > Cantidad 17:47:35 Colorado Coloradus: (?) 17:48:10 BowserRDML: Lo peor es que quiza hoy no venga a rolear sino hasta muy tarde si Dios permite 17:48:16 ~ Spaicy ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:48:31 Colorful Gamma: no sé qué hacer con mi vida 17:49:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: jake la duda :( 17:51:18 Colorado Coloradus: te iba a proponer jugar smash pero falta alguien (? 17:51:48 Rose's Ghostheaven: quiero ver mi anime y mi tia anda detras whyyyyy 17:52:19 BowserRDML: jake the wizard, suggest me a FF for GBA 17:52:33 HackMew: Cuales has jugado? 17:53:04 BowserRDML: solo el FF III? 17:53:07 BowserRDML: o no se si era ese 17:53:24 BowserRDML: en el que salia Cecil 17:53:38 Rose's Ghostheaven: ese es el IV 17:54:02 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha salido del chat. ~ 17:54:04 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:54:58 Colorful Gamma: Juega el 5 17:54:59 Colorful Gamma: (? 17:56:04 Rose's Ghostheaven: byeee 17:56:23 Colorful Gamma: bai 17:56:24 Colorful Gamma: :( 17:56:34 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha salido del chat. ~ 17:56:53 Colorado Coloradus: adio 17:57:08 BowserRDML: a Dio 17:59:25 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:59:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:59:34 Colorful Gamma: hi 17:59:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 17:59:42 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 17:59:45 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 17:59:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Juega el III 18:00:05 Jake el mago: Dijo que para GBA 18:00:07 BowserRDML: Hola maye, Hola jake 18:00:09 Jake el mago: Juega el V 18:00:14 Paper Kirby 2390: JueGa el I 18:00:30 Paper Kirby 2390: El I es el mejor (? Bueno, para mi sí 18:00:38 Colorful Gamma: Juega el V x2 18:00:42 Jake el mago: El mejor es indiscutiblemente el VI 18:00:46 Jake el mago: O el VII 18:00:48 Jake el mago: O el VIII 18:00:51 Jake el mago: O el IV 18:00:57 Paper Kirby 2390: K? El VIII? 18:00:57 Jake el mago: O el IX 18:01:06 Jake el mago: El ocho es muy bueno 18:01:15 Jake el mago: Me gusto mucho 18:01:22 Paper Kirby 2390: De encuestas que he visto en internet siempre los mejores son el VI,VII o IV 18:01:28 BowserRDML: .... (darkest2) 18:01:31 Colorful Gamma: El VIi no me gusta 18:01:34 Colorful Gamma: y encima está sobrevalorado (? 18:01:39 Jake el mago: O VIII estara abajo (?) 18:01:44 Jake el mago: El VII si esta sobrevalorado 18:01:49 BowserRDML: Bien, me confunden demasiado (?) 18:01:50 Paper Kirby 2390: El VIII, y IX están en buenas posiciones pero tampoco tan así 18:01:54 Jake el mago: El mejor es indiscutiblemente el VI como dije (?) 18:01:58 Jake el mago: Vada, que juegues el V 18:02:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero después juega el I 18:02:14 ~ Spaicy ha salido del chat. ~ 18:02:19 Colorful Gamma: No he jugado el VI pero sigo prefiriendo el V (? 18:02:23 Jake el mago: Itaria, el VIII es de los mejores en todo caso 18:02:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Puedo jugarlo? (? 18:02:36 Jake el mago: No (?) 18:02:38 Paper Kirby 2390: :c 18:02:50 BowserRDML: Bien, descargare la rom despues 18:02:57 Jake el mago: Lo que no me gusta del VI es que justo ahi comienza la revolucion industrial de FF 18:03:10 Jake el mago: O sea, si se dan cuenta, cada juego de FF es mas avanzado tecnologicamente que el anterior 18:03:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Del VIII no sé absolutamente nada, solo conozco algunas músicas y son uffff 18:03:16 Jake el mago: excepto IX, ese lo ignoramos 18:03:39 Colorful Gamma: En el último no habían autos o algo así? (? 18:03:42 Jake el mago: En el VIII todos son invocadores 18:03:48 BowserRDML: rlly 18:03:58 Paper Kirby 2390: El XV parece Grand Theft Auto (? 18:04:17 Jake el mago: Practicamente, deben escoger una invocacion, esta invocacion les dona algunos cambios en estadisticas y algunos poderes 18:05:32 BowserRDML: el V que tan complicado es? (emmm) 18:05:43 Colorful Gamma: Al inicio no mucho (? 18:05:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo creo que es bastante fácil si farmeas por horas como yo 18:05:50 Colorful Gamma: -sigo estancada en la parte del árbol- 18:05:56 BowserRDML: pues no sera problema supongo 18:06:04 BowserRDML: levelee todo un dia en FE en un circo 18:06:07 BowserRDML: (boye) 18:06:28 Colorful Gamma: Donde es fácil farmear es en el I (? 18:06:35 Colorful Gamma: O al menos en la última mazmorra 18:06:42 Paper Kirby 2390: Aunque deberías hacer el reto que Doitsu, Sky y yo hicimos en Twitter. Ya no está disponible pero igual podrías hacerlo (? 18:06:46 Colorful Gamma: Con eso llegué fácil al nivel 99 (doggo) 18:07:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Monako, es porque jugabas el remake. En el original, ufffff 18:07:24 Colorful Gamma: Si sé que el original es dificil (angry) 18:07:25 Jake el mago: Lo puedo hacer con el bot 18:07:30 Jake el mago: HackMew digo 18:07:33 BowserRDML: que reto 18:07:35 Paper Kirby 2390: El original solo lo pueden pasar dioses del olimpo (? 18:07:38 Colorful Gamma: Me mataban los malditos duendes del inicio 18:07:42 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 18:07:44 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:07:50 Colorful Gamma: Pinches juegos de NES difíciles de la verga (??? 18:07:53 Jake el mago: Por cada cristal que consigues te dan 6 trabajos que le puedes poner a los 4 personajes 18:08:06 Jake el mago: Bueno, despues son 5 trabajos por cristal (?) 18:08:13 BowserRDML: y donde obtengo los cristales? 18:08:18 Colorful Gamma: A medida que avanzas 18:08:18 Jake el mago: El reto era que por cada cristal solo podias usar un trabajo 18:08:22 Jake el mago: Son parte de la historia 18:08:30 Jake el mago: El cristal del are, agua, fuego y tierra 18:08:33 Jake el mago: aire* 18:08:37 Colorful Gamma: En sí empiezas como aprendiz y no tienes nada 18:08:44 Colorful Gamma: en el primer cristal te dan lo básico (? 18:08:45 Jake el mago: Entonces, con el de aire el bot te da un trabajo... Digamos... Mago Blanco 18:08:55 Jake el mago: entonces le tienes que poner a todos el trabajo de Mago Blanco 18:08:59 Colorful Gamma: oof 18:09:04 BowserRDML: bien, ya empeze 18:09:07 Paper Kirby 2390: A mi me tocó usar el trabajo de Guerrero, Mago del Tiempo, Bardo y Boticario (Alquimista) 18:09:11 Jake el mago: Luego el cristal de fuego te da... Invocador 18:09:22 BowserRDML: no se si soy yo o si mi emu va lentisimo 18:09:26 Jake el mago: Entonces a 2 les dejas el mago blanco y a otros 2 les pones el de invocador 18:09:30 Paper Kirby 2390: Y con esos 4 trabajos me pasé el juego y superé el reto, yay 18:09:41 Jake el mago: Y cuando consigues el de tierra, ya cada personaje tiene un trabajo 18:09:46 Jake el mago: A mi me habia tocado un equipo hermoso 18:10:03 BowserRDML: pues me confundieron un poco pero creo que le agarre (? 18:10:09 Jake el mago: Me toco Mago Blanco de primera, es dificil avanzar con el al principio pero vale la pena tener un mago blanc despues 18:10:22 Jake el mago: blanco* 18:10:36 Jake el mago: Y luego me toco invocador 18:10:44 Jake el mago: hmm.. aun tengo esa partida en mi USB 18:10:51 BowserRDML: veamos como me va 18:11:08 BowserRDML: siempre he sido de armar estrategias entre defensiva y ofensiva 18:11:15 BowserRDML: oh, un dragon morado 18:11:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Luego te tocó Bardo y ahí sentiste que todo se derrumbó (? 18:11:39 Jake el mago: lol 18:11:47 BowserRDML: supongo que hago el reto? 18:11:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Y cuál fue el último? 18:12:15 BowserRDML: eragon hierve internamente viendo las historias de FF 18:12:16 BowserRDML: (? 18:12:18 Jake el mago: Se me olvido 18:12:28 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 18:12:28 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:12:34 Jake el mago: Vada, te recomiendo primero familiarizarte con el juego 18:12:35 BowserRDML: omg piratas 18:12:40 Jake el mago: Si lo haces, yo lo hago tambien (?) 18:12:41 BowserRDML: o marinos 18:12:42 BowserRDML: (? 18:12:47 BowserRDML: jake, vale 18:12:48 Jake el mago: Por cierto 18:13:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Solo puedes cambiarle el nombre al prota 18:13:04 Paper Kirby 2390: :( 18:13:09 BowserRDML: :( 18:13:17 BowserRDML: y yo pensando en que nombres les iba a dar 18:13:28 Jake el mago: Como ahora puedo hacer cualquier juego con el bot... Y como no se si a muchos les gusta la idea del tamagochi (? Pensaba que puedo hacer otra cosa 18:13:34 Jake el mago: Como... Un juego de mesa (?) 18:13:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Serpientes y escaleras 18:13:51 BowserRDML: oh no 18:13:54 Jake el mago: Demasiado simple (?) 18:13:54 BowserRDML: un cristal exploto 18:14:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Oh oh! Ya sé! 18:14:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Haz un UNO 18:14:11 Jake el mago: Vada, ten en cuenta que FF V fue el segundo arco de LB (?) 18:14:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Para romper amistades 18:14:16 Paper Kirby 2390: Digo k 18:14:22 Jake el mago: Bueno (?) 18:14:27 Paper Kirby 2390: Síiiii (? 18:14:31 BowserRDML: un tipo y su chocobo 18:14:37 Paper Kirby 2390: Es el prota 18:15:06 Colorful Gamma: Debo admitir 18:15:15 Colorful Gamma: que me da risa el hecho de que se la moneda se llame guiles 18:15:19 BowserRDML: no me gusta mucho su diseño 18:15:20 BowserRDML: (? 18:15:36 BowserRDML: Rlly, una batalla 18:15:38 BowserRDML: dame descanso 18:15:39 BowserRDML: (? 18:15:39 Paper Kirby 2390: Los diseños son bastante feos en mi opinión 18:15:48 Paper Kirby 2390: No entiendo porque hacen eso y el sprite nada que ver 18:16:05 BowserRDML: Lenna la veo algo waifu 18:16:16 BowserRDML: y seguiria FF IV pero esa cueva me da mucho estres 18:16:32 BowserRDML: "Bartz" 18:16:36 BowserRDML: Ni el nombre me gusta 18:16:39 BowserRDML: (darkest2) 18:16:54 Jake el mago: La magnetica? 18:17:01 Jake el mago: Todos odian la cueva magnetica... 18:17:27 Colorful Gamma: !choose>Empezar de nuevo;seguir farmeando (? 18:17:28 HackMew: seguir farmeando (? 18:17:39 Paper Kirby 2390: A mi me dio pereza analizar que era metal y que no y mejor me lo quite todo 18:18:09 Colorful Gamma: ¿Vale la pena Invocador? (? 18:18:24 BowserRDML: prefiero por mucho los diseños de los prites 18:18:26 BowserRDML: sprites* 18:19:55 Colorado Coloradus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XuVZzQzIkw 18:20:30 BowserRDML: volvi con el chocobo 18:20:34 BowserRDML: no se si debi seguirlos 18:21:06 Colorful Gamma: Si no, no avanzas 18:21:20 Colorful Gamma: es normal que los guerreros fallen mucho? (doggo) 18:21:52 BowserRDML: Goldie: Kue kue kue 18:22:43 Paper Kirby 2390: <3 18:22:53 Paper Kirby 2390: Monako, sí. Los guerreros deben estar al frente 18:22:57 Colorful Gamma: ... 18:23:03 Colorful Gamma: eso explica todo (? 18:23:05 BowserRDML: este chocobo si que es fuerte 18:23:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Pffft 18:23:14 BowserRDML: se cargo a 3 como si fuese nada 18:23:15 BowserRDML: (? 18:23:16 Colorful Gamma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO 18:23:22 Colorful Gamma: Me mataron a la única que sabe curar (? 18:23:30 Colorful Gamma: y eso que estoy farmeando (doggo) 18:23:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Eso pasa cuando matan a Roma 18:23:43 Colorado Coloradus: the healer's down 18:24:17 BowserRDML: .... una cueva 18:24:21 BowserRDML: odio las cuevas 18:24:23 BowserRDML: (darkest2) 18:24:30 Colorful Gamma: Esa cueva es fácil lol 18:24:33 Colorful Gamma: Y bastante corta 18:25:09 BowserRDML: aprovecho y voy a farmear 18:25:12 BowserRDML: no quiero sorpresitas 18:25:42 Paper Kirby 2390: Ayer en FF III mataron a todos pero tu sobreviviste con 9 de HP y lograste matar al Boss (? 18:25:53 BowserRDML: soy OP 18:25:58 BowserRDML: por eso jake me baneara 18:26:17 BowserRDML: "ataque por la espalda" 18:26:19 BowserRDML: NO 18:26:23 BowserRDML: OTRA VEZ NO 18:26:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Un clásico 18:26:32 Colorful Gamma: Vada no sufras acabas de comenzar 18:26:57 BowserRDML: "murcielago: usar vampiro" 18:27:10 BowserRDML: no me esperaba otra cosa de un murcielago 18:28:28 BowserRDML: ummm, parece que no ire a las 2 pm a al iglesia hoy, sino a las 4:30 18:28:32 BowserRDML: asi que tengo parte de la tarde 18:28:43 BowserRDML: "fuente curativa" 18:28:50 BowserRDML: >Farmeo absoluto 18:28:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Yup 18:29:00 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Bueno, ya sé como funciona el bot de música 18:30:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 18:30:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:30:17 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 18:30:28 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:30:50 Jake el mago: Algun juego de mesa que quieran que haga con el bot? (?9 18:30:55 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 18:30:55 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:30:56 Colorful Gamma: Monopoly 18:30:57 Colorful Gamma: (? 18:30:58 BowserRDML: UNO 18:30:59 Paper Kirby 2390: UNO 18:31:01 Colorful Gamma: UNO 18:31:02 Colorful Gamma: (? 18:31:08 Colorful Gamma: de hecho sí 18:31:09 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:31:15 Jake el mago: Cual de todas las versiones? 18:31:15 BowserRDML: amamos arruinas nuestra amistad 18:31:16 Colorful Gamma: es el único que me llama la atención ahora mismo (? 18:31:20 Colorful Gamma: como que cual de todas 18:31:20 BowserRDML: arruinar* 18:31:22 Paper Kirby 2390: La normal 18:31:27 Jake el mago: Hay varias 18:31:32 Jake el mago: Hay una con una ruleta por ejemplo 18:31:33 BowserRDML: el clasico jake 18:31:36 Paper Kirby 2390: Sólo recuerdo UNO Spin 18:31:42 Colorful Gamma: lmao 18:31:45 Colorful Gamma: el normal no más 18:31:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Y UNO donde podías dibujar una carta creo 18:31:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Con retos 18:31:57 Jake el mago: Ese ultimo tengo la caja 18:31:58 Jake el mago: bueno tenia 18:32:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Ow 18:32:07 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 18:32:12 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:32:25 Colorado Coloradus: ya todos lo dijeron 18:32:26 Colorado Coloradus: UNO 18:33:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 18:33:53 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 18:33:55 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:34:19 Jake el mago: Vale 18:34:22 Jake el mago: un UNO sera 18:34:32 Jake el mago: Hubiera hecho Les Loups Garous (?) 18:34:40 Jake el mago: Aunque... primero tengo que arreglar el MP del bot 18:34:42 Colorful Gamma: Ah 18:34:43 Colorful Gamma: también 18:34:43 Colorful Gamma: (? 18:34:55 Jake el mago: Les Loups Garous lo hare despues (?) 18:34:56 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:37:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Beep 18:41:16 Jake el mago: !reboot 18:41:27 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:41:27 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 18:42:16 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Y si mejor roleamos? 18:42:19 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar. 18:42:21 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Chaooo. 18:42:26 Jake el mago: !reboot Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018